


¿Quién arruinó mi vida?

by Octubre09_ReynosoKaren



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Angustía, Comedia tonta, Drama & Romance, Embarazos a temprana edad, F/M, Hermanos, M/M, Padres e hijos, Perdón, Rencor, Tragédia, Violacion a menores de edad, amistad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octubre09_ReynosoKaren/pseuds/Octubre09_ReynosoKaren
Summary: Varios culpables.Un testigo que mintió por  miedo.Una Alfa que le arrebataron su inocencia.Un inocente fue condenado trece años en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió.¿Podrías perdonar los que te han lastimado?¿Te enamorarías de la persona que te arruino la vida?
Relationships: Jiang Yanli/ Jin Zixuan, Lan JingYi/ A-Qing, Lan SiZhui/ Jin Ling, WangXian - Relationship, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan, XuanLi, ZhuiLing - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola amigos míos. Por fin logre crearme la cuenta con mucho trabajo.  
> Ojala disfruten de está historia llena de angustia, romance, tragedia y un toque de comedia tonto.

Hay una reunión tensa, quizá sea la más tensa que han vivido los menores que se encuentran en la sala. Cada niño llora, grita, se culpan el uno al otro. Uno de ellos está en silencio pero con los ojos ensanchados, como si hubiera visto el peor crimen del mundo... no, de hecho, acaba de cometer junto con sus compañeros una atrocidad tan grande que les marcara sus vidas para siempre. Se ha vuelto un recuerdo crudo y una carga enorme para cada uno.

— ¡Son unos sin vergüenzas!

— ¡Dejaron que se llevaran a un inocente! Permitieron que se lo llevaran...

— No puedo creerlo, no lo puedo creer. Has deshonrado el nombre de nuestra familia. ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

— Ni si quiera era una Omega. ¡Fue a una Alfa! ¡Una Alfa!

— Pobre niña, pobre niña, ahora está sucia y nadie querrá esposarla.

— ¡¿A quién le importa la niña?! Nuestros nombres, nuestras reputaciones se verán manchadas por el error de estos niños sin cerebro.

— Alfas y unos Omegas abusaron de una Alfa... ¿Qué excusa van a poner? Si hubiera sido una omega le hubiéramos echado la culpa a ella por su celo... ¡¡PERO NO!!

— ¿Y qué hay del otro niño? Sólo pasaba por ahí y lo hicieron responsable del crimen de estos imbéciles...

— ¿Qué hice mal? Yo no te críe así. Dios mío... ¡¿Por qué me castigas así, Dios?!

— Deberían ir a la cárcel todos ustedes...

— ¡Son sólo unos niños! Tienen trece años...

— Yo tengo catorce...

— ¡Cállate! Ya tienen la edad para poder saber lo que está mal y bien. ¡Pero esto es más que una travesura! No rompieron una ventana, no le dejaron una abolladura a un coche. Me da asco tan sólo recordar lo que han hecho.

— ¡Yo no quise hacerlo! – reclama un niño mientras golpea la pared con lagrimas en los ojos — .Ninguno estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

— ¡Tú nos ofreciste la condenada droga!— dice otro señalándolo con el dedo y temblando.

— Es verdad, tú tienes la culpa de todo.

— ¿Les obligue a tomársela?

Los dos niños se ponen a pelear. Los adultos tratan de apartarlos mientras que el niño que no ha mencionado nada sigue con la misma expresión. Quiere creer que es una pesadilla, una alucinación.

Alguien le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. El menor deja caer lágrimas.

— Lo siento — habla por primera vez.

— Claro, un lo siento borrara todo — regaña uno de los adultos. Dos mujeres lloran abrazadas, avergonzadas de sus hijos.

— ¿Qué dirán mis amigas?

— ¿Qué van a pensar la gente de nosotros?

— Somos unas de las familias más poderosas e importantes de toda China y todo se derrumbara. ¡Estamos perdidos!

— Esperen... recordemos que el mocoso que pasaba por ahí fue culpado. Hay que dejarlo así. Después de todo es un niño de la calle y nadie vendrá a su rescate y los chicos que crecen en los barrios son delincuentes. Tal vez sea lo mejor...

— ¡Otro niño fue testigo! ¡Los vio, los vio ¡ Va hablar tarde o temprano. Va hablar.

— No lo hará, padre. Yo le amenace que no se atreviera hacerlo...

Ese niño que hablo es golpeado en la cara por la gran mano de su progenitor.

— Muy mal, muy mal.

— ¡Suficiente!

Todo el salón queda en un silencio sepulcral por unos momentos.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Ese niño que al parecer no tiene buena imagen. Ha robado varias veces. Consideremos esto como el destino. Ese chico debe ir donde pertenece: En la cárcel.

— ¿No escuchaste? Hubo un testigo...

— Podemos callarlo con dinero. Y que de testimonio que fue el mugroso de la calle. Todos aquí presentes, juremos nunca hablar de esto jamás. De ahora en adelante, esto sólo será una pesadilla. Nunca paso, nada paso. De eso no se habla. ¿Me escucharon? A partir de mañana cada quien regresa a sus actividades como siempre. Vuelvo a repetir... ¡De eso no se habla, de eso no se habla! ¡Nunca paso, nunca paso!


	2. La victima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tierna infancia de nuestra segunda protagonista hasta que...

Había una vez una niña llamada Jiang YanLi, era una Alfita de doce años despreocupada de la vida.

Se dedicaba a estudiar, ayudar en la casa. Cosas que cualquier niña hace. 

Su madre era una empresaria importante mientras que su padre era un abogado que a pesar de ser un Omega, logró ser reconocido.

Tenía un hermano cuatro años mayor que ella. Se llevaban bastante bien. Al contrario de otros niños que suelen pelearse y gritarse, pero entre ellos nunca hubo tales problemas. Al contrario, se hablaban, jugaban en paz. 

Cuando Jiang YanLi estaba en el vientre, su papá podría jurar que escuchaba sus llantos. Nació en la cocina, pues el Omega no soporto más y tuvo que traerla al mundo sobre la mesa.

El llanto de la pequeña era tan fuerte que se escuchaba por toda la mansión y las personas que pasaban por ahí no podían evitar mirar hacia la enorme casa.

El mundo de la niña era la cocina, la mayor parte de su tiempo era en aquel lugar. La comida para ella era especial, porque pensaba en sus seres amados, amaba ver sus expresiones cuando consumían lo que preparaba. 

YanLi estaba segura que las emociones intervenían mucho en el procedimiento de la cocina. Pues un día estaba deprimida, y mucho. Al servir el platillo sus padres y hermano terminaron llorando de la nada.

El hombre porque recordaba a un antiguo amor, un amor imposible y otro tipo amor que perdió: La amistad de su mejor amigo. Los recuerdos amargos lo invadieron.

Su madre también lloraba al recordar las exigencias de sus padres y como estos en vez de estar orgullosos se enojaban cada vez más con ella.

Mientras que su hermano, lloraba por cosas triviales. Al contrario que los adultos, su llanto no fue tan fuerte ni sentimental.

También la niña recuerda que una vez cocinó enojada y eso ocasionó que su familia estallara en furia con quienes se les cruzaba en su camino.

Es obvio el resultado cuando ella cocinaba alegremente y con amor. Su familia siempre estaba satisfecha y los mejores recuerdos de sus vidas pasaban por sus mentes. A veces dejaban caer una pequeña lágrima de alegría. Rara vez eso pasaba.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a creer que tal vez YanLi era un tipo de bruja. 

Además de ser buena en la cocina, también era bella y talentosa en el arte y música. En la escuela era la mejor de su clase pero no muy popular debido a su tranquilidad.

Todo era de colores.

Su felicidad se veía reflejada en su sazón.

Hasta ese día...

Ese maldito día. 

Su madre había salido de viaje y en su regreso, YanLi quería preparar su platillo favorito, así que fue a buscar unas hierbas frescas que crecían en un bonito jardín. Le llamo la atención tomar unas frutitas rojas y las tomó para hacer un postre con ellas.

Escucho las risas de unos niños, un poco mayores que ella. No le tomó importancia y siguió recogiendo los frutos. No tardo mucho en sentirse incomoda pues uno de ellos la señalo y dijo vulgaridades hacia ella. El grupo se reía.

YanLi captó un aroma extraño. Unos Omegas parecían estar en celo y los Alfas tenían los ojos dilatados y sus sonrisas permitían ver sus colmillos.

No soportó más aquella atmósfera pesada y comenzó a caminar.

Los niños le pedían que no se fuera, que fuera a divertirse con ellos.

La caminata se volvió más rápida, tanto que se convirtió en una carrera. La niña logró alejarse pero escuchó una voz:

"¡AHÍ ESTÁ, AHÍ ESTÁ!" 

YanLi fue invadida por el miedo, dejo caer el cesto y fue alcanzada por uno de ellos.

— ¡Suéltame! — exigió, pero el niño le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la dejó en el suelo. Uno de ellos le bloqueo la vista con un pañuelo y la empaparon de alcohol mientras se reían. YanLi rogaba que la dejaran, pero una mano le impidió seguir gritando por ayuda.

El alma de la pequeña se retorcía del pánico. 

Cuando las risas callaron, YanLi creyó que por fin la dejarían ir. Pero inmediatamente el terror invadió todo su ser al escuchar el horrible sonido de sus ropas rasgándose y las manos de los desconocidos inmovilizándola.

— ¡No, no, déjenme ir, déjenme ir! Por favor... piedad, piedad... Pie... ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Una sensación horrorosa la obligó a retorcerse de dolor y deseo de huir. Trató de patear, pero no pudo moverse. Las lágrimas saladas salían. El asco se mezcló con el horror, pues su cuerpo pálido como la nieve era invadido por varias manos extrañas.

El cuerpo para todo ser humano es intimo, sagrado, no cualquiera puede tocarlo. De hecho, nadie puede hacerle nada a ese lugar sagrado sin el consentimiento del dueño.

Esas manos que no son invitadas destrozan con agresividad el lugar. El interior es desgarrado con fuerzas. Los preciosos cristales de las ventanas se rompen, las paredes son dañadas, y los hermosos adornos se destrozaban con violencia. 

Cada uno de los desgraciados tomaba turno para poder entrar al templo y destruirlo más y dejarlo peor.

Los gritos ahogados de la niña eran ignorados por las pocas personas que alcanzaban a escuchar.

La venda o pañuelo que tenía en sus ojos cayó.

Pero no pudo ver el rostro de sus agresores, todo estaba borroso, casi oscuro.

Pudo captar uno que otro rostro. Pero no estaba segura si podrá recordarlos más tarde... de hecho.. prefirió no recordarlos, prefirió no recordar este suceso.

La invasión del templo sagrado parece no tener fin.

¿Dos horas han pasado? ¿Tres, cuatro, cinco? ¿Años? ¿Siglos?

En realidad sólo pasó una hora de tortura, pero para YanLi fue una eternidad.

Se desmayó por culpa del dolor. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

— Niña, niña  
— Niña, niña...

Horrorizada, Jiang YanLi despertó con un grito, al ver a un niño a su lado lo mordió en el brazo y empezó a golpear y patear, tomó una piedra y lo dejó noqueado en el suelo.

La Alfa rompió a llorar mientras era rodeada por varios adultos.

— ¡Quiero a mi papá! ¡Quiero a mi madre! — sollozaba en el suelo. No quería que nadie la tocara. Temblaba y pedía la presencia de sus progenitores. 

Los adultos que estaban viendo el acontecimiento, reconocieron a los menores. La pequeña Jiang YanLi y el niño de la calle, Wei Ying quien sólo estaba pasando por ahí buscando algo que comer, pero se aterró al ver un cuerpo tirado.

Se acercó para ver si seguía viva la pequeña, en caso de no ver ninguna reacción, pensaba en ir a pedirle ayuda con el primer adulto que se encontrara. En vez de eso recibió varias mordidas, muchos golpes y una pedrada. Wei Ying pudo haberse defendido si no fuera por la falta de energía por no haber comido en días. 

Si tan sólo hubiera pasado más tarde por ahí, si tan sólo no hubiera decidido buscar alimentarse por ese lugar... su destino sería muy diferente, porque un testigo certifico que él es el culpable de haber violado a YanLi y la mente de la niña estaba tan dañada que no podía confirmar nada.

No hubiera pasado trece años encerrado por un crimen que no cometió.

Los agresores y aquel testigo les arruinaron la vida pero... ¿Cuáles son sus identidades?

¿Quién les arruino sus vidas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les este gustando.  
> Muchos besos.


	3. El inocente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying y su infancia...

La vida es una bendición. Pero no olvidemos que nadie puede evitar el dolor y la tristeza, hay que aprender vivir con ello y enfrentarlos. Pero una cosa es vivir etapas que todos deben pasar y otra tener que sufrir tragedia tras tragedia volviéndose una costumbre. Mucha gente no lo soporta y acaba con su vida.

En este caso, nuestro verdadero protagonista de esta historia le pasa todo tipo de problemas que dejan cicatrices permanentes en el alma.

Al contrario de nuestra querida víctima, sus problemas comenzaron... desde antes de su nacimiento.

Wei ChangZe era un joven sirviente que le servía a la familia Jiang. Era el mejor amigo de Jiang FengMian y de Cangse Sanren una Alfa que era hija de una diseñadora famosa y un empresario importante. Prometida de un Omega llamado Jin GuangShan. 

ChangZe se enamoró a primera vista de SanRen desde la infancia, pero siempre mantuvo sus sentimientos en secreto ya que para él, era un amor imposible al ser de diferentes clases sociales. Sin embargo, con los años sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos por la Alfa.

La familia de la mujer no estaba de acuerdo con la relación y se las arreglaron para enviar lejos al Omega haciendo creerle a SanRen que la abandonó. Por supuesto, tuvieron que adelantar la boda en caso de que el Omega regresara a arruinar todo.

Wei ChangZe terminó lejos de la ciudad y con muchas dificultades de salir en adelante, pues al ser un Omega era difícil encontrar trabajo, sobre todo si estaba esperando un bebé.

Encontró protección con Xiao XingChen. Lo cuidó durante la gestación.

ChangZe ni si quiera pudo ver al bebe, falleció en el parto.

Wei Ying creció bajo la protección de Xiao XingChen.

Cuando el niño cumplió los siete años, su tutor sufrió un accidente que lo dejó ciego e inválido. Una incapacidad que no lo permitió trabajar, ni si quiera podía cuidarse de sí mismo. El pequeño no pensaba en abandonarlo y a una corta edad comenzó a trabajar ganando muy poco.

Aprovechaba la ceguera del otro para hacerle creer que él comía cuando en realidad, comía muy poco y le daba la mayor cantidad al hombre que lo ha cuidado bajo su ala desde que nació.

Una enfermedad atacó la salud del mayor.

Desesperado, Wei Ying se vio obligado a robar para conseguir medicamentos.

Lo atraparon y al ser tan pequeñito, no entendió como pasó, pero unas personas extrañas se enteraron de su situación y lo enviaron a un orfanato, pues Xiao XingChen no estaba capacitado para cuidarlo.

¿De qué sirvió ir a ese condenado lugar si no iba a ser feliz?

Apenas y alcanzaba para comer, los niños siempre se peleaban con él. Los adultos evitaban adoptar Omegas, todos querían Alfas o Betas pero no Omegas pues conllevaba de muchos cuidados y claro, se le tenían que comprar los medicamentos carísimos que controlan el celo.

Y los adultos que supuestamente prometieron cuidar de los huérfanos, los trataban mal y les hacían trabajar duro.

Pero la peor parte, era los Omegas que cumplían los doce años. Los adultos se desesperaban por deshacerse de ellos poniendo de excusa no tener los recursos necesarios para darles los medicamentos correspondientes.

¿Qué hacían con ellos? Nadie sabía. Para los Omegas era terror cumplir doce, porque creían que sería su fin. No se volvía a ver al pobre niño o niña Omega al día siguiente de su cumpleaños.

Wei Ying no soportó esa vida y a sus diez años logró huir.

Lo primero que quería hacer era encontrar a Xiao XingChen.

Vago y vago. Buscaba el camino de regreso a casa. Pero para su mala suerte, no tenía ni idea donde estaba ni como hallar a su único familiar.

Hasta que por fin de tanto caminar, encontró su vieja casita.

Pero no estaba quien alguna vez fue su tutor. No estaba en ninguna parte.

Preguntó por él a unos viejos vecinos (los adultos estaban asombrados de volver a verlo). La respuesta fue que alguien llegó por él para llevárselo a que le operaran los ojos y recuperar la vista y volver a caminar. Además, el adulto estaba muy delicado de salud, tanto que no hablaba. 

— ¿Cuándo regresa? — inocentemente preguntó.

—No sabemos. No podemos comunicarnos con él, sólo sabemos que se fue. No hay manera de contactarlo. Creemos que va a morir, estaba muy mal cuando se lo llevaron. Ni si quiera podía hablar. 

Con esa respuesta, el infante, con esperanzas de que este bien, decidió esperarlo.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, los meses...

Los vecinos no podían acogerlo, la mayoría eran ancianos que apenas y podían tener comida para ellos. Lo único que podían hacer era invitarle lo muy poco que tenían. Pero uno por uno, desapareció de la vida de Wei Ying, de hecho, desaparecieron de la tierra y al contrario de Xiao XingChen, no volverían.

La gente nueva que apareció en la vida de Wei Ying eran indiferentes con él, incluso preferían que se largara a otro lado.

El niño no perdía las esperanzas de que regresaran por él.

Cada tres días, iba a la tumba de su papá, hablar un ratito con él, deseando que no lo hubiera dejado. Además de que tenía que viajar muy lejos para ver la tumba. Cuando Xiao XingCheng lo llevaba, no parecía tan lejano el camino. Pero no le importaba caminar un buen rato para dejarle algunas flores , limpiar la lapida y sentirse cerca de quien lo trajo a la vida. 

Nada podía ser peor.

... Se habló demasiado pronto.

Tenía doce años cuando su infancia terminó. Su vida cambio para siempre. 

Tenía hambre. Sólo quería comer algo. 

Fue a buscar unas frutillas que estaban en un parque.

Se asustó al ver una niña en el suelo. Creyó unos momentos que estaba muerta. Pero después dudo si lo estaba.

Se acercó para comprobarlo antes de ir a pedir ayuda.

—Niña, Niña...

La niña gritó aterrada y llorando. Al verlo, lo primero que hizo fue en pegarle con desesperación.

Como no había comido nada, Wei Ying no lograba defenderse por falta de fuerzas.

—Tranquila, espera...

Trató razonar con ella, pero la Alfita estaba demasiado dolida como para prestarle atención.

Luego todo se puso negro.

Lo noquearon con una piedra.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Un medico con el resultados del ADN, salió de su oficina dispuesto a entregar el documento.

Un hombre lo detuvo.

—Necesito negociar con usted.

— ¿Qué trato, señor?

El hombre le enseñó un sobre lleno de dinero al médico. Los ojos del doctor se iluminaron al ver una oportunidad de ganar tanto en una noche.

—Quiero que cambie los resultados. Ese niño callejero, debe ser culpable.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

—Los resultados concuerdan con el ADN del acusado. Si hubiera sido otro crimen, estarías en la correccional por poco tiempo o saldrías al ser mayor de edad. Pero dada las circunstancias. Violar a una Alfa de doce años que pertenece a una de las familias más importantes de China, siendo un Omega callejero... te costara cuarenta años de cárcel. Ya está decidido.

¿Enserio lo juzgaron como un adulto? 

¡Era un niño! ¡Tenía doce años!

Injusto que verdaderos delincuentes de su edad queden libres y él que nunca lastimó a nadie es totalmente condenado a pasar la mayor parte de su vida en un infierno. 

¡¡¿Por qué la vida permitió esto?!! 

¡NO ERA JUSTO! ¡NO ERA JUSTO! ¡Ni si quiera le dieron sus derechos de tener un abogado! ¡No respetaron lo que correspondía! 

— ¡Yo no hice nada!

—Tienes mordidas y moretones. Está claro que son signos de defensa de la víctima.

— ¡Ella me atacó! Entiendo que se asustó, lo comprendo. Fue terrible lo que le sucedió. Pero...

—Varios adultos te vieron cuando la niña trataba de defenderse. Y un testigo confirmó haberte visto atacarla con otros delincuentes. ¿Quiénes son los otros?

— ¿Otros? Yo no tengo nada que ver. ¡Búsquenlos entonces, ellos son los verdaderos culpables! Como dije, yo pasa...

— ¿Y lo sigues negando sin vergüenza? Y con tus antecedentes, nos informaron que eres un ladrón. Muchos se han quejado de ti. Esperaban todo menos esa atrocidad.

—No negare que robo. Pero lo hago por hambre, no porque me guste. Y no me da vergüenza admitirlo. ¿Quieren la verdad? Soy un ladrón pero nunca, nunca le haría daño a una niña sea Alfa u Omega. ¡Jamás! Ni si quiera me ha llegado el celo...

— ¡Silencio! ¡Llévense a este delincuente!

— ¡No, no! Yo no fui... Lo juro... ¡No me lleven! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Juro que no hice nada, no hice nada! ¡Xiao XingChen, ayúdame, Xiao XingChen! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste.  
> Besos y saludos


End file.
